


Prove It

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Crow and Yusei have unhealed wounds.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 5





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from the playlist but I couldn’t tell you if you guessed it because I don’t remember what I wrote it to.

“Are you...really back to stay?” Yusei asked. Crow was curled up beside him, both were watching Jack with careful eyes. They had asked this question before, when he apologised and asked to be taken back. Now they were all together living in a new place, and Jack was climbing into their new bed for the first time, but old wounds had yet to close.

“I’m never leaving again.” Jack vowed. Yusei bit his lip.

“Prove it.”

Jack froze in place at the end of the bed.

“How?”

Yusei paused.

“You’re our brother, our lover, and our best friend. You know how.” he said.

Tears formed in Jack’s eyes and he rubbed them away. He did. 

Jack crawled to the head of the bed and took his place beside Yusei, snaking an arm under them and reaching over to pull him and Crow both into an embrace against his chest. He nestled his head between theirs and held them tightly, letting his feelings flow through his arms and from his chest to theirs. Crow started crying. Yusei pressed his head to Jack’s.

“I’m _never_ leaving again.” he repeated. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you, Jack.” Crow said. Jack looked to Yusei, who smiled back gently.

“I believe you.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I was little and would hurt really bad in my heart, my aunt would line our hearts up and press our chests together and squeeze me and tell me to send all my hurt to her, and it always, always worked. That’s kind of the idea with what Jack does, and why it communicates to Yusei and Crow just fine.


End file.
